Harry The Girl
by spellmaster
Summary: Harry gets turned into a girl! Can he survive his feminine side?
1. Default Chapter

It was a bright, sunny Wednesday afternoon in Hogwarts. Unfortunatly for Harry, he was stuck in the dungons during potions class, along with the other Gryffindor and Slitherine students. But even Proffeser Snape's best efforts to keep his room as dreary as possibly could not stop the class from being in a happy mood. It would soon be Christmas, two weeks away, and Harry was prepared for a great vacation. This being his fifth year, he was nearly used to the "surprises" that came with being in the wizarding world. Proffeser Snape was in an even more erritated mood than usual, this being because Nedville had unintentionally melted his calderin twice that day.  
"I supose you added the lizard skin," He shouted at him, "before putting the culdren on the burner? Detention!" He wasn't happy, but then again, when is he ever? Finally the bell rang and the class had ended.  
Harry noticed, though, that Malfoy was wispering to Snape after class. But it wasn't any of his business, especially if it has anything to do with the two guys he likes least.  
The next day Harry was walking to potions with Ron and Hermione. They entered the classroom and found Snape wanting to talk to Hermione for some strange reason. Harry and Ron sat down and Hermione soon goined them. Before Harry was able to ask her what Snape wanted, Snape announced that they were being put into pairs. He seemed to put Harry and Hermione together on purpose. It was pretty obvious, since he never let Harry, Ron, or Hermione sit together before. Harry thought that maybe he was in a good mood.  
They were learning about how to make a potion similar to the one Harry, Ron, and Hermione had made in there second year. But instead of turning into someone else, this potion just changed you into any living material, as long as it is made right. It was much like transfiguration. Hermione easily added all the ingrediants together. When it was completed, Snape called them up to deminstrate. If it were to work then Harry should be turned into a cat. Harry didn't like this idea and knew Snape was only doing this so that everyone could laugh at Hermione and Harry.  
Harry took a small amount of the potion from the coldren in a small vile and went to the front of the class. Everyone stared at him as Harry took a deap breath and drank it. It was cold as ice and Harry shivered, but nothing happened.  
"Potter, Granger, your detentions will be on Friday." Snape stated coldy.  
It was Friday night and both Hermione and Harry were in Snapes office. Snape had them work the entire time, mostly cleaning the mold off the wall (to the descust of Harry and Hermione). By the time they were dismised it was almost midnight. harry trudged back to his common room. He felt weak and tired. But he also felt different. His body felt disoriented, as if it weren't shaped like it used to. I must be more tired than I though, Harry assumed. As he walks into the room he notices Ron, who stayed up to wait for him. When Ron looks up his expression goes from happy to confused.  
"This is the boy's dormitory!" Ron states.  
"what?" Harry asks, "What are you talking-" Suddenly Harry notices how odd his voice sounds. High and rather feminine. Running into the bathroom, Harry looks into the mirror and a girl version of him about Harry's age stares back. 


	2. Default Chapter

Harry The Girl (Part 2)  
By: Werecat  
  
  
Note: This is only my first story (including part 1). Its longer! Plus,  
if you like this story then go read Draco1/2 by Katarina. Malfoy is a   
girl! (Draco1/2 is in no way made by me!)  
  
  
Harry Stared at the girl in the mirror for a long time. Ron  
kept waving his hand infront of Harry trying to get his attention.  
"Hello? Snap out of it, Miss! You... Are... In... Boys...  
Dorm... Heeeelllloooo???" Harry finally stops staring and emmediatly  
faints. "Great," Ron says, "Just great! A girl comes into the boys  
dorm, I'm the only one up, She faints, and its midnight!"  
Ron sets girl Harry on her bed. Just then Hermione walks in.  
"Have you seen Harry? He left His books... Ron! Have you been  
sneaking girls into the boys dorm?!? I would have thought that..."  
"Hold on," Ron interupts. He did not want to get and hour long  
lecture and midnight. "I did not sneak her in here. She came in and  
just fainted!"  
"What should we do?" Hermione asks.  
"I dunno. I don't reconize her, do you?"  
"No, I don't. Hey! She's waking up!" Finally Harry gets up.  
She looks around. Oh, he thinks, it was only a dream!  
"Hi, Ron. Hey, Hermione? What's going on?"  
"We don't know! We were hoping you knew." Ron says.  
"What do you mean?" Harry was really confused.  
"Like, why are you in the boys dorm? Your a girl!" Harry's  
weak and tired mind finally decifered what they were saying... and  
then he fainted... again.  
  
It was morning and Harry was just waking up. Ron and Hermione  
were planning on what to say to him/her, but Harry interupted them.  
"I'm... a girl... What!?! I'm a girl? How did this happen?"   
Harry was yelling. Ron tried to calm him/her down.  
"Yes, of course your a girl! Please stop yelling. Now tell us  
yor name."  
I'm Harry," He/she said, "Harry Potter. You know that!"  
Ron gasped but Hermione seemed to know what was going on. "If  
Your Harry, then answer this question. What potion dangerous did we   
make in the third year in the girls bathroom? Only the real Harry   
Potter could answer that!"  
"We didn't make it in the third year! It was the secound year!"  
Harry said cooly.  
"Yup. That's Harry all right!" Ron stated.  
"Then why am I a girl?" Harry asked.  
"It was probably just a curse that did it. Lets take you to  
Madem Pomfrey. She'll know what to do!"  
"No! I cant go out there like this!"  
"Come off it Harry! At least you aren't sprouting wiskers and  
have a tail swishing behind you!" Harry remembered the time Hermione  
was accidentally turned into a half cat. Harry reluctantly agrees.  
  
"Hello Ron and Hermione, again. Who got hurt this time?" Said  
Madem Pomfrey. It was as if she expected us to be injered in some way.  
Accually, the fact was that they always were getting into trouble and  
getting hurt in some way.  
"It's Harry this time." Ron said, "There was a curse or  
something and now he's... now he's..." Ron could not take it any more.  
He burst out laughing.  
"It's not that funning!" Came Harry's girl-like voice.  
"Harry's been turned into a girl." Hermione said.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"I can cure you," Said Madem Pomfrey, "but it will take three  
months untill the cure is ready."  
"three months!" Harry gasped.  
"Yes, three months. And I can't keep you in here for three  
months so you will have to go to your classes as usual."  
"Oh, no." Harry would get laughed at by everyone in the school.  
There was no way that this secret could stay a secret. Some one would  
find out and then the whole school would know!  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron slowly walked back to their dorm. They  
sat down next to the fire place. Suddenly in walked Fred and George,  
Ron's older brothers.  
"Hey, look George," said Fred, "Is that Ron's little girlfriend?  
Has baby brother Ron started sneaking girls into the Griffander dorms?"  
"He... I mean she is not my girlfriend! In fact- ouch!"  
Hermione had just kicked Ron in the shin. Fred and George were the  
two worst people to tell a secret. "Oh, yeh... um... nevermind..."  
The two older brothers traded confused looks and walked off.  
"That was close" Hermione said, "You almost told! From now  
on we have got to make up some things about Harry. All right. Harry,  
You are now going to be... um... Saria. You are going to be Ron's  
girlfriend and that's why you keep hanging around here. Harry... I  
mean Saria, is best friend to me, too. Har-, I mean Saria (I keep  
getting that mixed up!), you are going to have to sleap in the girls  
dorm from now on."  
"What!?!" Saria said. "Now that's going too far!"  
"Come on, Harry! Now you get to sleep in the same room as four  
other girls... I mean, w-what I m-m-ment to say is that it would  
look weard for y-you to be sleaping with the boys now." Ron was  
blushing as red as his hair now. Hermione sighed. It was one of her  
Ron-You-Are-Hopeless Sighs.  
Saria's (Harry's) mind started to wander. If I'm a girl, I  
wonder what I look like underneath all these clothe...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, that's the end of part two. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.  
Next time in part three Harry sees a naked girl... himself. As always,  
all flames will be shredded during the full moon when I'm a werecat.  
Untill next time, good bye!  
  
~Werecat~ 


	3. Default Chapter

Harry the Girl (Part 3)  
By: Werecat  
  
Note: This is part three! If you haven't yet then go and read part one and two first or it won't make very much sense. Harry is a girl and will stay that way for three months until the cure for the curse is ready. Harry will learn from Hermione how to act like a girl.  
  
It was nighttime and Saria (Harry) was in a four-poster bed in the girl's dorm! She felt really out of place. Not being able to sleep she got up and went into the bathroom. Saria studied her face in the mirror. She had the same black colored hair as she used to when she was a boy, but now it was longer, reaching to her shoulders. He had the same facial feature but with a new girlish look to it.  
Harry went back to bed. He recalled the reactions when Hermione told the rest of the girls that she was to stay in the dorm for three months because she was an exchange student. Harry's last thought before he went to sleep was it sure is hard to get to sleep with two lumps on your chest!  
  
"Should I really?" Harry argued with Hermione that morning.  
"Come on!" Hermione said. Harry wasn't so sure but he walks into the bathroom and shuts and locks the door behind him. He took of his cloth and quickly jumped into the shower without looking down. He was a little interested but he wasn't so sure he should look and himself naked. Oh, what the heck! He thought to himself, I'm going to see it eventually. He looks down... and stars for the next 5 minute. He had never seen a naked girl before, even if it was himself.  
  
His first class for this week was Care for Magical Creatures. Even though Hagred, the teacher, was a close friend to Saria, she was still nervous.  
"Oh, Hello there! Everyone, I'd like you all to mean the new exchange student. She will be here for the next 3 months In place of Harry." Then Hagred whispers in Saria's ear, "I know what happened Harry. Dumblidor told me, but don't worry." He winked, "You'll be back to your old self in no time."  
The rest of the day went as smoothly as Saria had hoped, except for Potions. Professor Snape seemed to know what was going on too. But he wasn't nearly as kind as Hagred was.  
"Hmmm, I wonder were Potter is today. Oh, that's right." Snape's eyes flashed evilly. "He has turned into Miss Saria Potter." Everyone turned to look at Saria. All of the Slitherans were laughing their heads off. To Harry everything was spinning faster and faster until...  
"Huh?" He woke up with a start. Soon his memory came back to him. Nothing like that had happened in Potions. Obviously Dumblidor had told him not to tell any one else about what happened. "Only two months and 29 more days."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, That's part 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Start looking for part 4. I'm a fast writer and it should be there in a day or so. All flames will be shredded during the full moon in my werecat form. Until next time, goodbye.  
  
~Werecat~  



	4. Default Chapter

Harry The Girl (part 4)  
By: Werecat  
  
Saria was just waking up. He tiredly walked out of bed and into the bathroom. She was getting more used to her new body and wasn't as nervous about seeing herself in the shower. Then she walked into the common room. There she sat down and waited for Hermione and Ron to wake up. It was Saturday so there was no school. Five minutes passed before Hermione came down. When Ron didn't show up for another fifteen minutes Saria decided to go and walk him. She entered the room and saw that Ron was fast asleep in bed.  
"Ron, you are the laziest..." Saria grumbled as she lifted the pillow in her hand. "If you don't wake up in the next two seconds you're going to get it!"  
"Five more minutes..." Ron states sleepily.  
"You asked for it!" Saria whacks Ron had with the pillow.  
"Ow! That hurt!"  
"You should have gotten out of bed earlier." Saria and Ron walked downstairs to the common room. They met up with Hermione, but they were still arguing.  
"Harry... Or should I say Saria, What are you doing in there any ways? You're a girl! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"  
"You know I'm not a real girl, Ron! It's not my fault I was..."  
"Shut up!" Hermione shouted at them. "What if someone heard you?"  
"Hey!" Came a voice from the corner of the common room. "Not a real girl? What do you mean, Saria?"  
"Nothing!" Saria said, a bit too quickly. Out of the corner came Fred. He had a big smirk on his face.  
"So you aren't really named Saria, are you? You aren't even a girl! So your Harry Potter."  
"Please," said Hermione, "don't tell any one. Harry will be humiliated."  
"Thanks allot Hermione!" Harry said sarcastically.  
"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone." He said honestly, but he still had an evil smile on his face. He walked away, out of the common room.  
"Oh, no. I'm doomed!" Harry said gloomily.  
"Come on! He won't tell! Will he?" Hermione said to try to cheer her up.  
"And even if he does (which he most likely will) it won't be so bad (even though you'll be the laughing stock of the whole entire school). It's not like it's going to ruin your life (Unless you die of humiliation)." Hermione and Saria both stared at Ron with angry looks.  
  
Some how word didn't seem to spread and harry started to think maybe Fred didn't tell, but at lunch that changed.  
"Hey Saria!" came a voice from the Slitheran table. It was Malfoy. "Come here!" Harry had a pit in his stomach as he walked over to Malfoy's table.  
"What do you want?" She asked a bit rudely.  
"I know your little secret." He said tauntingly. "I know that you really aren't a girl, are you?"  
"What are you getting at?"  
"Well... If you don't do me some favors I might just let it slip. You can go now." Harry didn't know what to say. What was he going to do?  
  
Later that night she asked Percy, the perfect, to get everyone from Griffander to go to the common room. Saria was going to tell them all what happened. He figured that there all going to find out eventually.  
"Okay, I've asked you to come here to tell you all something. Now promise me that you won't laugh, but I'm not really an exchange student and Harry really isn't gone. In fact I am actually... actually...um" Saria didn't know what to say.  
"...Harry's been turned into a girl" Ron finished for Saria. Guess what happened? Everyone started laughing. But it wasn't a hard laugh, and Saria (Now Harry again) was even laughing with every body else.  
"Hey, Harry" Came the voice of some boy he didn't know, "Since I don't have a girlfriend can you be mine?" He joked.  
"Hold it!" Came Ron's voice joking back from some were in the room (everyone was partying and Harry couldn't tell from were) "He's already taken! Go get so other girlfriend!"  
  
It was the next day and Malfoy had called Harry over to the Slitheran table again.  
"Well?" He asked.  
"No," Harry said simply, "I will not do you any favors." At these words Malfoy became very angry, stood up, and said, "SARIA IS ACTUALLY HARRY POTTER AND HE'S BEEN TURNED INTO A GIRL!!!!" Every one in the lunch hall started laughing. Every one except for the Griffander table, who acted as though it wasn't that funny. Soon everyone stopped laughing and all the Slitherans were really mad. Maybe, Harry thought, being a girl wouldn't be so bad  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, that's the end of part 4. I know it's not as good as the other ones but I will make it better next time! I, as usual, will shred all flames in my werecat form during the full moon. Until the next time, goodbye!  
  
~Werecat~   
  



End file.
